It is known in the field of vacuum cleaners to provide an indicator arrangement including one or more lights to optically indicate an operating condition of the vacuum cleaner to the user of the vacuum cleaner. However, it has been found that the existing conventional indicator arrangements do not provide a sufficiently recognizable indication of the adjusted or selected suction power of the vacuum cleaner dependent on the current actual operating condition.